Seorang Ibu Untuk Lisa
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Bagaimanakah perasaanmu bila memiliki seorang ibu yang jarang berdandan, bergaya bahasa bak putri raja, dan selalu mengenakan furisode setiap hari? Haruskah malu, senang, sedih, ataukah bangga? For Mother's Day. Mind to Read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, gaje bin abal, bahasanya aneh, ngaco, minim dialog, dan err—entahlah!

Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk Hari Ibu, meski sudah lewat sehari yang lalu. Saya harap, semoga senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

* * *

**Seorang Ibu Untuk Lisa...**

**Main Characters** : Lisa Yadomaru (versi teenager) and Retsu Unohana

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Rigel Pendragon Draven

**Genre** : Family/Angst

* * *

Seandainya Momo menjadi cerpenis, Lisa berani menjamin bahwa semua tema cerpennya akan berkisar tentang ibunya. Mama yang pinter masak-lah, mama yang pinter dandan-lah, mama yang artistik dalam menata rumah-lah, mama yang selalu penuh dengan ide-ide menarik-lah, mama begini, mama begitu... Hampir setiap saat, pada setiap kesempatan, Momo selalu bercerita tentang ibunya. Dan, Lisa terpaksa mengakui, cerita-cerita Momo memang selalu menarik serta... menimbulkan rasa iri.

'_Mungkin aku memang iri padanya_,' pikir Lisa.

Dengan mata separuh terpejam, ia mengamati ibunya yang sedang menjahit selimut tambal—yang tersusun dari potongan kain-kain sisa jahitannya. Beginilah kegiatan ibunya setiap malam. Amat jauh berbeda dengan kegiatan mama Momo. Bulan Mei kemarin—pada saat festival _Hina Matsuri_—mamanya diundang untuk mengisi acara pada perayaan tersebut. Menurut cerita Momo, mamanya sampai kewalahan. Namun, Lisa menangkap adanya rasa bangga akan ibunya di setiap cerita Momo.

Mamanya Momo memang pantas dibanggakan oleh anaknya, sedangkan ibunya Lisa sendiri? Jangankan mengisi acara di festival, ikut acara atau berdiskusi tentang berita-berita terhangat saja tidak pernah. Mungkin menghadiri acara-acara yang bersifat keagamaan yang sering beliau lakoni.

"Lis? Apakah kamu tertidur, Lis?" suara lembut ibunya membuat Lisa membuka matanya. Ibunya—Retsu Ukitake—memang selalu berbicara dengan suara lembut, tidak, bukan lembut. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan lemah. Tidak seperti suara mama Momo yang nyaring dan merdu dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Hampir," sahutnya seraya menegakkan badan.

Jam kuno di atas televisi menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Lisa jarang tertarik dengan acara televisi dan ibunya selalu mengatakan televisi yang tidak ditonton lebih baik dimatikan. Padahal di rumah Momo, videonya hidup siang malam walau tak ada seorang pun yang menontonnya. Tapi, kali ini Lisa benar-benar nampak sangat bosan.

Gadis bermata _turquoise_ dan berkepang dua itu menoleh ke arah ibunya yang masih sibuk menjahit, dan berkata. "Hidupkan TV ya, Bu? Hampir jam sembilan."

Bu Retsu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis saat menoleh ke arah puteri semata wayangnya itu, dan menjawab dengan suara lembut khasnya. "Hidupkanlah."

Di layar televisi, seorang penyiar wanita tersenyum sangat manis. Menarik sekali wanita itu dalam balutan busana modern dan dandanan yang rapi. Diam-diam, Lisa melirik ibunya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya saat memandang wanita itu? Tidakkah ibunya merasa iri? Tidakkah ibu ingin sesekali tampil seperti wanita itu?

Bu Retsu nampak serius sekali pada pekerjaannya. Sesekali, beliau menghela nafas dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Memikirkan pola apa yang cocok untuk ditaruh di selimut yang sedang ia buat itu. Beliau hanya fokus pada jahitannya, tidak pada tontonan televisi yang disetel oleh Lisa.

Bu Retsu menghela nafas pendek. Mata birunya tertuju lurus pada sesuatu yang berada di sebelah Lisa. "Tolong ambilkan buntelan kain hijau itu, Lis!" suruh ibunya seraya menunjuk ke arah objek yang disebutkannya.

"Cantik ya, Bu," ucap Lisa tanpa mengindahkan suruhan ibunya. Ia bersikap seolah-olah tengah serius memandang penyiar televisi yang ada di depannya.

"Masih lebih cantik kamu, Lis. Ayo, buntelan kain yan ada di sebelahmu, tolong berikan pada Ibu!" tukas ibunya halus.

"Ah, Ibu!" seru Lisa agak jengkel. Ia kesal karena pancingannya tidak mengena. Tidak ada tanda-tanda, bahwa ibunya tertarik pada wanita cantik di layar televisi itu. Padahal, seandainya saja ibunya merasa tertarik sedikit saja—tidak usah iri—mungkin ibunya akan lebih memperhatikan dandanannya. Syukur-syukur... kalau ibunya mau menirunya.

'_Mama pinter dandan,_' Lisa ingat cerita Momo yang sudah terlalu sering ia dengar. Sedangkan ibunya? Tidak ada alat _make_-_up_ sepotong pun di atas meja riasnya—yang sebenarnya tidak dapat disebut sebagai meja rias—kecuali sisir dan bedak murah. Sebenarnya ibunya memiliki _lipstick_, tapi seingat Lisa baru sekali ibunya memakainya—pada waktu Kak Kensei menikah.

Pakaian yang dikenakan ibunya juga tidak pernah berubah dari waktu ke waktu, _kimono_ _furisode_ dengan _haori_ sutra. Selalu. Padahal, selain tidak menarik dipandang... pakaian seperti itu memakan waktu lebih banyak. Yang lebih penting lagi, pakaian itu membuat ibunya tidak nampak modern sama sekali.

**#**

Bu Retsu nampak heran melihat anaknya tengah terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Apakah di kepala Ibu sudah tumbuh tanduk?" tegur Bu Retsu dibarengi senyum ramahnya yang khas. "Kamu memperhatikan Ibu seperti melihat orang asing saja."

Lisa tersipu malu mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. "Saya hanya membayangkan kalau Ibu berdandan seperti wanita penyiar televisi itu," sahut Lisa dibarengi tawa kecilnya yang gurih.

Bu Retsu ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan anaknya itu. "Entah bagaimana komentar Ayahmu, kalau melihatku memotong rambutku seperti itu."

'_Satu lagi point untuk nilai kekurangan Ibu,_' batin Lisa sedih.

Ibunya kadang berbicara ber 'aku-aku' dan ber 'kamu-kamu'. Beda betul dengan mama Momo yang menyebut diri sendiri 'Mama', tidak hanya terhadap Momo saja... tetapi juga pada teman-teman anaknya. Mamanya Momo juga tidak pernah lupa menyisipkan kata 'yang' bila berbicara dengan Momo atau adik-adik Momo.

Lisa tidak pernah lupa ketika Momo ke rumahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan mendengar ibunya berbicara dengan ber 'aku-kamu', temannya itu nampak sangat kaget.

'_Mama tidak pernah ngomong __**aku**__ bila berbicara dengan kami_,' kata Momo saat itu. Dan Lisa hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika itu.

Ibunya memang bukan mama Momo. Itulah yang membuat Lisa enggan memperkenalkan ibunya kepada teman-temannya. Padahal hari Minggu besok, empat orang temannya akan belajar bersama di rumahnya. Apa komentar mereka nanti? Selain Momo, memang belum ada teman sekelasnya yang bertemu dengan ibunya.

Bagaimana komentar Soifon yang punya ibu luar biasa cantik? Atau Nanao—yang menurut teman-teman sekelasnya—puteri seorang professor wanita? Padahal ibunya tidak cantik dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud menutupi wajahnya yang khas desa Ainu dengan berbagai macam _make_-_up_, padahal ibunya hanya lulusan SMP karena telanjur dilamar oleh ayahnya. Dan sebagai wanita Jepang yang masih menganut sistem konservatif, ibunya tak pernah menentang orang tuanya. Padahal...

Aduh! Kenapa mereka bertempat tinggal di Tokyo? Kenapa mereka tidak di desa saja, sehingga ia tidak perlu tersiksa oleh rasa malu karena ibunya berbeda dengan ibu-ibu modern Tokyo lainnya?

Dan, kenapa pula ia tidak bisa menggeleng ketika Soifon mengusulkan belajar di rumahnya?

**#**

Lisa melihat ibunya berdiri. Pekerjaannya yang belum selesai diletakkan di atas meja. Tanpa melihat jam, Lisa sudah tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Ibunya biasa menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya, sepuluh menit sebelum ayahnya—Juushirou Ukitake—tiba di rumah. Ayahnya memang selalu tiba di rumah pada pukul sepuluh tepat.

Lisa menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kondisi teman-temannya di sekolah. '_Kalau mamanya Momo, beliau hanya perlu berbicara kepada pembantunya dan selesailah meja makan yang ditata rapi,_' pikir Lisa sambil memperhatikan tubuh ramping, bukan, lebih tepatnya kurus... yang terbalut _kimono_ itu menghilang di pintu dapur.

'_Barangkali Ibu lebih tepat hidup di zaman Edo,_' gumam Lisa ketika mendengar denting panci sayur dari dapur. Yaaahh, sejak Lisa kecil—seingat dia—ibunya tak pernah terbebas dari kewajibannya memasak, membereskan rumah serta tetek bengek rumah tangga lainnya. Dan ibunya tak pernah keberatan karenanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ibunya ingin bekerja di luar rumah seperti ibu-ibu yang lain.

Uh, berpikir tentang ibu hanya membuat perasaan tak puasnya semakin menjadi. Dengan sekali lompat, Lisa turun dari kursinya. Betapa pun tak puasnya ia, tak tega ia membiarkan ibunya bekerja sendiri.

**#**

Pukul lima tepat. Lisa tersenyum memandang jam kuno yang baru saja berdentang nyaring. Tidak lama lagi ibunya pulang. Oh, alangkah kangennya ia tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi pagi, diam-diam Lisa bersyukur ketika ibunya mengatakan akan mengikuti ayahnya ke Kyoto menjenguk Bibi Isane yang sakit. Ia bersyukur karena tidak perlu mempertemukan ibunya dengan teman-temannya.

"Ibumu pergi ya, Lis?" kata Soifon ketika datang dan belajar di sini siang tadi. "Aku pengen ketemu, soalnya kata Momo ibumu seperti _geisha_, selalu ber_kimono_, ya?"

Lisa mengangguk, tidak tahu harus merasa bangga ataukah terhina.

"_Kimono furisode_ setiap hari? Apa tidak repot?" seru Nanao heran.

"Ah, aku justru ingin melihat mamaku ber_kimono_ sekali-kali, rasanya lebih anggun dan keibuan, begitu. Tapi, mamaku malas, sih! Senangnya yang serba praktis!" kata Soifon dibarengi keluh kesahnya tentang mamanya sendiri.

Lisa menelan keheranannya diam-diam. Dan dia juga tidak tahu harus berucap apa ketika Momo dan Soifon memuji kue ubi buatan ibunya—Bu Retsu. Padahal tadi pagi ia hampir menangis melihat kue macam apa yang disiapkan oleh ibunya.

Jam empat, teman-temannya pulang dan Lisa melepaskan mereka dengan perasaan lega. Teman-temannya tidak sempat bertemu dengan ibunya dan ia bersyukur karenanya. Biarlah imej baik mereka terhadap ibunya tetap terpelihara. Lisa takut kalau pujian-pujian mereka luruh begitu melihat ibunya secara langsung. Melihat dandanannya yang seadanya. Mendengar suaranya dan cara bicaranya yang mungkin sangat mengherankan.

Jam lima seperempat sekarang. Astaga! Lisa tersenyum geli, seperti penganggur saja, menunggu detik demi detik jam berlalu. Tetapi sungguh, saat ini ia teramat kangen pada ibunya.

'_Lama betul Ibu pulang?_' keluh Lisa tak sabar.

Lisa teringat kembali akan kata-kata teman-temannya saat berada di rumahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu...

"Senang ya, ibumu di rumah terus setiap hari. Ibuku hampir tak punya waktu untukku." Lisa seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Nanao tadi siang.

Hampir tak percaya ia saat mendengar nada iri dalam suaranya, ketika Nemu memuji-muji selimut tambal buatan ibunya. "_Bed-cover_mu, apakah ibumu juga yang membuat?"

Barangkali, seharusnya ia merasa bangga. Bangga memiliki ibu seperti Nyonya Retsu Ukitake, ibunya yang anggun...

Lisa melompat tiba-tiba. Sebuah _daihatsu pick up_ memasuki halaman rumahnya. Itu bukan mobil ayahnya, tetapi kenapa ayahnya pulang naik itu? Di mana ibunya?

Lalu semuanya benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Seumur hidupnya, Lisa tak akan pernah sempat mempertemukan ibunya dengan teman-temannya. Karena ibunya telah pergi dalam suatu kecelakaan tadi pagi. Lisa sungguh tak tahu harus bersedih ataukah bersyukur.

Ia memang tidak ingin mengenalkan ibunya kepada teman-temannya, tapi Demi Tuhan ia tidak pernah berharap semuanya akan berakhir begini. Seandainya tadi pagi ia tidak mendorong-dorong ibunya agar memenuhi ajakan ayahnya ke Kyoto. Seandainya ia tidak pernah merasa malu mempunyai ibu seperti ibunya...

****Owari****

**Curhatan sang author** :

Hyaaahhh, inilah akibatnya bila terlalu lama berada di dunia nyata dengan kesibukan berjibun di Klinik Prodia! Fic tergaje yang pernah saya buat, mungkin? Maafkan saya dan cerita gaje saya ini, minna-chan. Saya harap ceritanya bagus dan tidak mengecewakan.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya, minna- chan. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
